Watcher
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Someone watches Vegeta and Goku, until he cannot stand to see anymore and does something. Sexual content, yaoi, mental abuse, Just the usual for V.W
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a Goku/Vegeta fic…. Well kinda, it mentions G/V, but this is a different kind of spin, no lemon in this chapter, maybe I might do a second that contains lemon, who knows. But this is a fic told in the eyes of the watcher. **

**Watcher**

For countless months, years, days and hours I have watched the embodiment of beauty love and mourned over another, another whom would never love the beauty as he should. I could love the beauty, as he deserves to be loved.

I watched the beauty struggled, and fought against his newly discovered emotions; saw how he defied them for years, until the 'other' pulled them outward. It was a trait Goku was known for, hauling hidden feelings to the surface that man would be able to pull tears from a stone; that was what he had accomplished once before, and I its witness.

Vegeta, the beauty, lay upon the dirt on an alien planet; voice choked with silent tears, telling Goku of his trials and loses in the hands of the tyrant. My face was slack, my heart pounded as I gawk upon the last remaining Saiyans engaged in a private manner. Vegeta bore his story, short, sweet, and to the point; but it left me with an urging desire to know more, hear as he speaks so openly, so freely; unrestrained.

It was the beginning, the start of my watching, I had to see more, know more, and the thought of knowing I would intruded on private secretive moments unnerved me. This beautiful creature once again found himself being used, and controlled. I wanted to lock him away, keep the abusers far from him, safe…

Goku used the Prince, for more than excuses to be away from his wife. After Goku yanked and exposed Vegeta's feelings in the open, he capitalized. Goku drank greedily from the royal flesh, touching and experiencing heaven in those arms, and once his flesh was satisfied, he would stretch, giving a faked yawn, turning his stupid flashy naïve grin Vegeta's way, remark about having such a good time and well, frankly, just leave with a wave of his hand. Leaving the Prince to lay in the aftermath of their 'love making' ashamed, and yet, the Prince allowed this to happen time and time again. Goku would come, sometimes being sweet, and other times he would be vicious, dominating the Prince, whispering harsh and muggy words. But it was always the same, once the deed was done, Goku would just leave.

I would watch as the beauty's shoulders would shake as he curled in on himself, I wanted to reach out, touch him, hold him, but I am just a watcher, look but do not touch; so I'm told.

I knew it would be a matter of time when Vegeta would deny Goku the free rein he once had, and unfortunately, he finally learned the truth of the matter. He gave Goku a choice, more like ultimatums. One, to tell the truth about how he felt for him and what they have is real. Two, become mates, and life as two full blooded Saiyans as mates. The third choice, never see one another again unless on the battlefield or Bulma's reunion parties.

My heart ached for him that day, tears stung my eyes as my Prince never got the happily ever after with a man he loved, his first love. Goku stepped back, smiled and commented about he was going to miss their fooling around, because, and I quote 'it was fun'; my teeth nearly cracked under the pressure watching the fool tossed away my Prince, as if he was nothing. Goku vanished from his spot, just in time too; he missed the crumbling Prince fall to his knees, palming his face, hiding his tears. My eyes stung, the pain radiating off my beauty cut my heart into slivers. In time he will heal, and maybe then, I'll have the balls to show my Prince love.

Today was a good day, like everyday I kept to my simple routine, and my gaze fixed on the man that became my day to day world. His cocky grins send chills lacing up and down my spine, his light chuckles made me smile, and the way his walks; the personification of royalty, oh how his buttocks flex with each new step is tempting. He is very meticulous with his personal hygiene, shave, pluck, floss, brush, shape, and double check every corner of his perfected facial features, day in and day out. It makes me wish I wasn't as tardy with my own personal hygiene: note to self; never call him a dirty monkey, Goku on the other hand, is open game. But it wasn't this that made my chest swell with pride and hope.

Vegeta had sworn off Goku, for nearly a year, refused to see him, after many nights of wasted tears, Vegeta held true, destroying any picture that held the visage of Goku; Bulma caulked it up to Vegeta losing a sparring match with Goku. But I knew the truth. This like any other day, Vegeta was doing his routine training regime in the deep thick humid jungles of the south, his movements fluid like flowing water; breathtaking. His body bend and bowed, showing the flexibility of each muscle; I wasn't the only one admiring the Prince's activities.

"I almost forgot how easily your body can move Geta."

My beauty stopped his mid flip instantly, his face turned into the growling scowl I never did like, but admired all the same. His voice was sharp, steady, and held a vicious snapping bite. "Don't call me that fool!"

"Come on Geta, I just wanted to see how you are doing…" Goku crossed his arms with a sly grin. "I missed you and our… time together."

"Leave, there isn't anything here for you, and there is absolutely nothing to discuss." Vegeta snapped, his fist tightened, his nails nearly penetrating the palms of his hands.

In a flash Goku was standing far too close to my beauty, holding his forearms tightly, his mouth ghostly bushing Vegeta's ear; my blood boiled. I nearly snapped from my occupation of watching to yank Goku away from the Prince, what happened next had me glued to my very spot. Goku forced his lips upon my Prince's, and what horrified me was how Vegeta reacted. His knees swayed, and he arched into the persuasive lip lock, adding to it with enthusiasm. Then I knew Vegeta still cared for Goku, still loved the bastard even after all he had done, Vegeta still loved him; my heart wept.

The dry tears halted, my mourning subsided once I heard a painful yelp come from Goku, blood trailed down his abused bottom lip, Vegeta seemed to regain himself, much to my delight, and with a powerful blow to the chin Goku was sailing away. "Don't fucking come near me again Kakarot! I am not your whore!"

The audacity of Goku made me ill to the core; I truly didn't know this man, for he just licked the blood from his bleeding lip flashing a canine, and a look of pure sinister desire he laughed… laughed, as if Vegeta just told him the funniest joke in the universe. I've never heard his voice take on such a dark deep tone, it chilled me. "Don't kid yourself Vegeta, soon you'll realize I'm all you got. No-one else cares about you, and one day you'll accept any attention I'm willing to give." And just like that he left…

**~~~~ Author perspective ~~~~**

Vegeta crossed his arms, not truly, he held himself, looking for the comfort he grew accustomed to, himself. His jaw muscles twitched, he felt the burning sharp taste of brewing tears, in which he swallowed. Kakarot, a man that meant everything to him, he was an enemy, saviour, super Saiyan, rival, friend, and lover. He fell for everything he and the others believed of him, he was pure, innocent, non-judgemental, he had a underlying brightness all around him, he found himself drawn into the warmth that brightness gave. He never thought he be here, like this, alone.

The day Kakarot pulled his confessions from him, open to the elements and accepted what he thought was Kakarot's love, it was everything he fantasized it would be; Kakarot was sweet, gentle, spoke soft mummers of appreciation. Then it was over, and a effortless goodbye left him hallow. He gave Kakarot his undying love, gave him the last shreds of his innocents, and… spread his legs like a whore to the third class. The shame and hurt consumed him, yet instead of believing the truth he came up with his own lies, to make it seem easier, that in the end Kakarot would show their love to the others, make him an honest man and become bonded mates. How many excuses and lies did he come up with just to make the pain less? He lost count. Some he remembered were his children must need him, it was his first time; he is unsure of how to act and say, his wife must have him leashed. Always the same, someone else needed him, but he, Vegeta himself needed him the most. The words "it was fun" haunted him every night, when he laid awake looking at his ceiling wondering why Kakarot wouldn't lay here with him, keep him warm at night, why so many damn lonely nights.

Now it was over, and the happenings of this day will be a burden he would never recover from; did Kakarot truly think so lowly of him, something to play with and toss once done, and never to touch again once the novelty is over. He sucked in a trembling breath, holding back the pain, storing in deep within himself, no more, no more! His heart beat increased, he loved Kakarot, truly loved the man, he would have given everything for him, done everything he asked, but those feelings were not returned.

Vegeta tensed and perked once he heard the scuffling of trees leaves, he whirled around fist ready to strike, snarling. "I told you Kakarot to…"

His fist was caught in a rough hand, sorrow filled eyes held his gaze. "Vegeta… I am not Goku, but I can love you as you deserve."

"Wha..." Vegeta lost track of his voice as he stared at a man he would never believe to come before him, a man he never really did think about at all really.

"I've watched you for far too long Vegeta, watched you struggled, and preserver. I am done watching from afar Vegeta." He weaved a hand through the locks of the shocked Prince, nearly moaning his approval at the velvety softness. "I want to show you love, take care of you. I would boast to the universe how much my heart beats for you. I would love you like no other Vegeta, only if you will have me."

Vegeta's brow creased, his mouth became dry, and uncertainty bellowed through his soul. His lips parted and he spoke a name, it was all he could have done under such circumstances.

"Gohan…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta stumbled with his words, unable to make a sound. Gohan's words echoing in his head, loved him, Gohan loved him. What a strange and shocking revelation. He was at a lost of words, Gohan, Gohan of all people, someone he barely bat an eye at, only ridiculing him for his lack of training, Gohan… Gohan loved him… What in the galaxies could he say to that speech?

Gohan's hands trembled, anxiously waiting for the Prince to speak. He prayed to Dende Vegeta would welcome him, give him a shot. His heart pounded against his chest violently, he needed some kind of answer. "Vegeta, please, consider it."

Vegeta took a step back, making Gohan's fall from his face, creating the distance he needed. "Gohan… I can't… I." Vegeta licked his parched lips, the taste of Kakarot's blood lingered, making his eye twitch. "No, I can't."

"Give me a chance." Gohan took a sturdy step forward, lifting his head high. "I am not like my father Vegeta. I know you."

"You are your father's child. The son of Kakarot. I cannot fraternize with the son of my enemy." Vegeta's initial shock ebbed.

With an exasperated sigh Gohan ran his hand through his hair. With a gentle smile, he looked into Vegeta's eyes. "You know, when I was young I never understood myself, trying to live day by day like a human to make everyone around me happy. I lived life through their accordance. How I was suppose to be, doing as expected. But I was so lost, sure I did it all right. But in here." Gohan raised a hand, clutching his chest. "It was so wrong. I was looking for anything to make sense. I left, went away for a year." Gohan chuckled. "They believed I done some upgrading in university, when in truth, I hunting for something to click… I suppose."

"Get to the point brat!" Vegeta's patience wore thin, this wasn't his day.

Gohan smile widen, taking a step closer. "One day I will show you I am not a boy Vegeta. I am a man, it is something I wish to share with you." Gohan tilted his head, his eyes meeting the ground, he continued on his story of self discovery. "The wilderness called my name, bringing out feral instinct, and I knew why, I lived as a human, I neglected my Saiyan side, neglected my training, all because of others. I no longer deny my instincts, and I have improved on my innate abilities to fight."

"Well good for you." Vegeta exclaim dripping with sarcasm. "Now that you're done, leave."

"No." Gohan leaned back, his arms crossed, challenging. Vegeta was no easy target, the man was filled of smoke and mirrors, but he saw him. He witness time and time again Vegeta's true nature, seen the serene calm, the passion, and the gentleness he hidden under the air of arrogance, hate, and pride. Gohan knew it was never going to be easy to convince the man, but he was always up for a challenge. "I will not leave you alone until you give me a chance."

Vegeta sneered, the ache the boy's father placed in him was starting to bloom, this wasn't a time to consider anything. It killed him to admit it, but all he felt like doing was break down, mourn in peace; he be damned if he did in front of Gohan. "Get the fuck out of here."

There it was, the mask was breaking, the twitch in the jaw, the minuscule quiver of the prince's lip, easily missed to the untrained eye. Gohan found himself torn between two actions, leave the Prince be and return later, or embrace him and allow him to grieve over his thoughtless father in his arms. He mentally scoffed, Vegeta would never allow that to come to pass, to Vegeta he was still a child.

Instead his instincts told him different, he removed his top, baring the flesh of his muscled upper body, and crouched to the ground. He wanted a chance to prove himself, well, he'll just make his chances. "Make me leave."

Vegeta felt his anger rise, furious at the boy's audacity, yet, he couldn't help to admire the boy's actions; Saiyan. Vegeta cracked his neck and knuckles, and with a smirk his cocky demeanour slowly grew. If the boy was so determined on fighting, then he'll pay for the crimes of his father. "Very well, I won't be so kind."

Gohan chuckled. "I never knew you to be kind, I've never forgotten about our meeting on Namek."

Vegeta laughed, his blood began to pump adrenaline. "Got some old wounds to heal boy?"

Gohan smirked. "Yeah, maybe you can kiss it better." Gohan's smile fell, oh yeah, that little statement got the prince all riled up.

Vegeta's cocky demeanour dropped instantly, a furious clam came over him; the boy will pay for his little statement. "Full power boy, I am not fucking playing."

"I'd expect no less from you." A rush of adrenaline pumped in Gohan's veins, a devilish smile played on his lips, he felt the call of battle, and revelled in the possibilities.

Blow for blow, the golden warriors clashed, sonic booms filled the once peaceful forest surroundings, creating a wave of destruction. The animals long gone due to the immense power the humanoid beings produced, scampering away in fright. The elaborate kicks, and sweeps long forgotten, placed in the favour of painful punches and simple kicks. Neither wavering, neither halted, fist to chin, foot to ribs.

Time fleeted by without care, shredded cloth lay forgotten on the tattered earth, accompanied by the casual drop of blood. Vegeta skidded across the sky; Gohan's right hand got him good, his cheek swelling from the strike. He swiped his hand across his bleeding lip, spitting the irony taste from his mouth, his eyes trailing over his opponent; eyes wild with exhilaration, bruised lips parted to pant, the sculpted bloody chest bared to the world, Vegeta, in that moment appreciated what was before him, never witnessing the half-breed before him so loose, calculated, and swift; Saiyan, purely Saiyan.

Gohan sized up Vegeta once more, he felt a sweetness fill his mouth, and he wanted Vegeta, more than ever. The sight, the feel, and scent of the Prince drove him forward, drove a desire to taste, but, he was not an animal. He wouldn't dare take the Prince, drive him into submission, no, never, he wanted the Prince to welcome him, accept him, and by Kami he would get just that. He clenched his fist tightly, and with a course shout from tired lungs he roared. The mystic powers within him bloomed forward, and in a split second he was upon Vegeta.

The Prince was taken completely unawares, his reaction too slow to block, the wallop he got sent him flying, stars flashed in his eyes, reminding of a place long gone, of a time long ago when his father caught him in a place he should never be. The taste of copper filled his mouth, the tell tale sign of unconsciousness. Then all went black.

Gohan scooped the falling body from the sky, holding the comatose Prince in a fashion the Prince would never allow conscious, bridal. Gohan smiled down, and took to the sky, zooming past the deterred earth, scowling only for a moment as he past by his father whom lean nonchalantly against the bark of a tree, watching them from the sidelines; a challenging look, a look he be more than prepared to challenge…

XXXXXXX

Vegeta groaned, his head swimming, cursing as he sat up. His eyes peeled opened, focusing on his surroundings. Not the damaged earth he was expecting, instead he was placed in a bed, a tall glass of water sitting by the stand, a few small ice cubes floating on the top, effectively telling him he was here for awhile. With a lift of his arm and twist of his back he groaned in agony, the pain sharp; the boy did quite a number on him. Grumbling he flopped back against the thick firm pillows, deciding lying on a comfortable bed was a better idea.

Gazing blankly at the swirl formed from the plaster surrounding the ceiling light his mind drifted off back to the fight. Gohan did held back after all, but he should have known, the boy's powers nearly rivalled a super Saiyan three, perhaps matched it even, thanks to the short and yet 'special' training the useless gods had provided Gohan to defeat Buu. He should have been furious to know Gohan held back until the very end, furious to know the boy outmatched him easily, yet, oddly, he wasn't. Maybe it was the latest concussion talking, or possibly it could have been the fact the boy acted like a Saiyan. He was pretty damn impressive, no doubt the boy was indeed training these few years.

Needless to say it was a damn good match, something he would be more than willing to do again. "Ah, fuck…" Vegeta clasped a hand over his weary eyes, the whole charade of the battle came to mind, the boy won, and by the gods Vegeta lost; by any race's standards Gohan had won his chance.

Now what, what did the Gohan expect, by the looks of things he expected a little more than Vegeta was willing to give, for crying out loud he was in a bed with nothing more than his boxers. Vegeta raised a brow, tossing the sheet to the side, yup, just his boxers, and he was cleaned… Vegeta snarled, if Gohan thought that after beating him, he could just take him where ever and fuck him. Never in a million years.

"Thought you were up." Speak of the devil himself. Gohan smiled, holding a new outfit for the Prince to dawn. "Felt your Ki stirring earlier." With a quick turn Gohan left the clothing by a glaring Prince, fishing out a special little bean in his pocket. "Here." With a flick of his thumb, the bean sailed into the air, to only be snatched from the air by Vegeta. Gohan shrugged a shoulder. "That'll heal you up. The clothes should fit; it was mine when I was an awkward teen." Vegeta raised a brow, Gohan making an underhand remark of his body type? Stranger things have happened… "Then get out. I'm sure you can find your way?"

Vegeta choked. "What….."

**I got muscled through my email to add and to continue to add this fic, ah, see what I do for you guys lol love ya's still XD **

**Reviews **

**Adultfanfiction**

**Geta6310-** Thank ya, thank ya *Bows* I did my best to hide his identity by actually picturing Piccolo funny enough. Thank you very much for reviewing, kisses and hugs!

**Secretsaiyancrush-** Thank you for reviewing, and yes I do like making Goku an ass, actually I like to portray him in all aspects, the hero, the bad guy, etc, I think its fun XD

Fanfiction

Since the reviews are all very similar, (Sorry to do it the lazy way o.0) Thank you all for reviewing, I really do enjoy it. As mention above, for those I actually did catch with a "what a twist" moment (snicker) I was actually picturing piccolo when writing, and yes Goku is an ass, and he will be in this fic maybe borderline evil…. Who knows lets find out! XD

Iheartyaoi- I will not be making this into a 'who's your babies daddy' fic because I already have Vegeta and Goku not fuck for almost a whole year, not saying it is a bad idea, but I would have to change it up to incorporate it. And honestly I don't see myself writing something like that. I am sorry, I do like to cater to my readers, but there are some things I wouldn't write, and if I did, it would be awful because I'm not fully into it. So sorry once again, but I hope you enjoy what I will be doing.


End file.
